


expecting

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is very chaotic, but we have expectant dad!javi, if you're caught up on b99 you'll understand the plot, it's based off b99 7x10, that's all you gotta know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: Connie, Steve, and Javier all exchanged looks as you sliced into the cake, hoping that you wouldn't get suspicious about today's events. Your confused face said it all as you held up a slice of purple cake, earning a sigh from Steve and Connie.“It's purple.” You said, looking at Javier. He ran a hand over his face and let out a breath, not wanting to make eye contact with you just yet. Your eyes went from Javier to Steve and Connie, hoping for someone to speak up with an explanation, especially with your house full of guests.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	expecting

**Author's Note:**

> so i caught up on b99 and i couldn't not turn the last episode (7x10) into a fic so slight spoilers if you aren't caught up but you might not even need context anyway i love one dumbass dea agent

It wasn't long after Javier's retirement that he popped the question, and it wasn't long after the engagement that the two of you ended up moving to Miami with a baby on the way. You weren't too far from the Murphy's which was mainly a relief for Javier, who had been worried nonstop throughout the duration of your pregnancy. If anything were to send you into early labor, it would be your now husband.

You were a month away from your due date and both you and Connie were in the midst of planning your gender reveal party, as neither you or her trusted Steve or Javier with any sort of planning (Steve did suggest his cooking to save money on a caterer, which no one argued). Everything was set in stone except someone had to pick up the cake, which Connie had offered to pick up on her way home from the hospital.

“We could pick it up.” You heard Javier offer before gesturing between him and Steve, which caused your eyes to go wide. “I mean, you have to work, right?”

“Yes, but I'll be off early enough to where I can just bring it on my way to the party.” Connie said as she put her jacket on. “It's not out of the way or anything.”

“Babe, you've already done so much on top of working.” Steve stood and walked over to his wife, resting his hands on her shoulders. “You need a break or a breather or something.”

“Do you guys even know where the bakery is?” You asked, standing up from the chair with a hand on your belly. The two men nodded in unison and you and Connie both exchanged looks.

“I mean, it's really up to the pregnant lady. It _is_ her party after all.” Connie suggested. You looked between her and the two men with painfully eager smiles on their faces. You shook your head at them and smiled.

“It can't hurt to have them pick up the cake.” You started, rolling your eyes with a smile at the guys' excited reactions. “Plus, Steve's right. You've done so much and you're already going above and beyond by taking me to this appointment before work.”

“Alright, then it's settled.” Javier said. “Steve and I will go get the cake and anything else we need and we'll be back before the party.”

The rest of the day went smoothly, almost too good to be true in the back of your mind. Connie had taken you to lunch after your final doctor's appointment and spent time at the Murphy's house before it was time to get ready for the party. Steve and Javier had ran a few more errands before picking up the cake, managing to get it back to the house in one piece.

That is, until Javier tripped on his way into the kitchen with the cake still in his hands.

His shirt and the floor was covered in frosting and cake when he stood up, panic washing over him as he looked at Steve who was just as panicked. The one task they had been trusted with they had managed to mess up, and they were dreading the reaction of you and Connie as the party was supposed to start in an hour.

“They're gonna kill us.” Javier said, attempting to clean the cake off his shirt and the floor. “There's no party if there's no cake. The cake was the whole point of the party!”

“I'm gonna call Connie.” Steve said, barely making it to the phone before Javier stopped him.

“And have her tell my pregnant wife that we fucked up knowing that she trusted us to get this one thing done? You're crazy.” Javier spoke frantically.

“You have any better ideas, Peña?” Steve spoke before dialing Connie. The annoyance in her tone was prominent but she wasn't angry, nor did she dare mention anything to you. Instead she made up some excuse that was convincing enough for you before heading to the guys.

“What happened?” Connie said as she stepped into the apartment, making a beeline for the kitchen. Javier was cleaning up the last bits of cake when she walked in, panic prominent on his face.

“I tripped with the cake in my hands and crushed it.” Connie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, setting her bag on the counter. “Did you tell her?”

“I told her I had to run to the hospital and that I'd get her outfit on my way home so she could get ready at my place. We've got an hour at most.” She said, peeling her jacket off and rolling up her sleeves. “You have cake mix and food coloring, correct?”

Javier nodded, “Yeah, I've been on baking duty because of her cravings.”

“Good. You gather the ingredients and start on the cake.” Connie said, turning to Steve. “You get this place decorated and I'll go get her outfit ready.”

An hour and a half passed and everything was back to normal. Javier had managed to bust out a cake almost identical to the cake he destroyed, Steve managed to get the house decorated (with some help from Connie), and Connie was on her way back to you to help you get ready.

You didn't suspect anything had gone wrong when you walked in the house, instead getting caught up in everything and being surprised that Steve and Javier had managed to pull everything off. The decorations were perfect and everything seemed to be in place, which took a huge load off your shoulders. You and Javier mingled around the party, oblivious to his anxiety and panic as the time got closer to cut the cake.

Connie, Steve, and Javier all exchanged looks as you sliced into the cake, hoping that you wouldn't get suspicious about today's events. Your confused face said it all as you held up a slice of purple cake, earning a sigh from Steve and Connie.

“It's purple.” You said, looking at Javier. He ran a hand over his face and let out a breath, not wanting to make eye contact with you just yet. Your eyes went from Javier to Steve and Connie, hoping for someone to speak up with an explanation, especially with your house full of guests.

“I-I guess the bakery messed up.” Connie spoke up, hopefully keeping you from strangling both Steve and Javier. There would be too many witnesses. “Got the orders mixed up.”

Steve and Javier both nodded in agreement and you were still suspicious, but you brushed it off for the rest of the night for the sake of the guests. Once the party was over, that was another story. The guys tried to sneak off before you stopped them.

“Neither of you are leaving without an explanation.” You crossed your arms and stood in the doorway. “What happened with the cake and why was it purple?”

Javier looked at Steve and Connie before letting out a sigh. “I ruined the cake. I had it in my hands and I lost my balance and before I knew it I was covered in it. Steve called Connie and we tried to fix it so I tried to remake it. I thought I used the right food coloring but I grabbed the wrong one because I was stressed about ruining the party.”

You let out a sigh of your own before softening your gaze. “Of course you would.”

“So you're not mad?” He had a hopeful look on his face and you shook your head at him before stepping forward to hug him.

“No, but you owe me.” You smiled up at him. Steve and Connie soon said their goodbyes and with the exhaustion from the day you were asleep as soon as you hit the pillow.

Javier wasn't in bed when you woke up the next morning, instead he was in the kitchen making himself coffee and there was a box addressed to you on the island.

“What's this?” You asked, giving the tag a once over before looking at your husband.

“A suprise and an apology.” He smiled before walking over to you. “I felt bad about yesterday and I wanted to make it right. Plus, you never found out the sex of the baby.”

In the box was a small cupcake with blue and pink frosting. You raised an eyebrow before he gestured for you to take a bite.

“I haven't even brushed my teeth yet!” You exclaimed.

“I'm trying to apologize to you and you're worried about brushing your teeth?” You rolled your eyes at him before taking a bite into the cupcake, eyes going wide when you noticed the pink filling inside.

“We're having a girl?” You asked with your mouth full. Javier pulled you into his arms and wiped the tears and crumbs from your mouth.

“We're having a girl.”


End file.
